Estabilidad
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Para Cris A veces la vida nos da muchos golpes que nos mueven el piso y nos hacen pensar que no vale la pena luchar. Pero si eres afortunado siempre tendrás algo estable: La amistad y el apoyo de tus verdaderos amigos. ÚLTIMA Parte: Amor 150302
1. Familia

(Febrero 2002). Este fic es para Cris. ¡Espero que te guste!...como que no estoy muy inspirada para una nota así que sólo aclararé que Digimon, personajes y todo eso que Uds. conocen no me pertenecen y que en este fic ocurren algunas muertes pero nada violento (esto va a ser en la parte 3, ¿OK?)

**Estabilidad**

_Por Lara Hernández._

**Parte 1: Familia**__

_"¿A qué vas?"_

_"Sólo vas a pasar frío y ya no estás para eso..."_

_"Ellos no van a llegar"_

_"¡Eres muy necio!"_

Todo eso me dijeron cuando anuncié que iría mi reunión, como cada cinco años, con mis mejores amigos Tai y Sora. Tienen razón, soy muy necio y no sirve de nada que esté aquí, sentado en este claro en el bosque de la Isla File en completa soledad. Pero es una rutina que he adquirido con los años y desde que establecimos estas reuniones nunca he faltado. Supongo que al ser rutina, se han convertido en un punto de estabilidad en mi desorganizada vida...

(1995)

Mi vida siempre fue un caos. Yo no puedo presumir de una vida familiar tranquila y pacífica porque sería una mentira...por lo menos en mis primeros años de vida. ¿A qué se debe? Mis padres. Yo no entiendo como es que se casaron. Mi padre era un hombre muy noble y responsable, pero frío, necio y de mal carácter, sin contar su adicción al trabajo. Mi madre era muy bella y de origen extranjero (por mi abuela materna), era muy inteligente, sensible y dulce, pero al mismo tiempo débil y explosiva. Si algo duro se le ponía enfrente, le daba la vuelta para no resolverlo. ¿Una combinación dinamita no creen?. Según me contaron, sus problemas iniciaron desde el matrimonio. Al principio eran peleas sin importancia, luego fueron aumentando de tono y pronto se gritaban como locos. Después nací yo. Mamá estaba muy ocupada conmigo por lo que no tenía ánimos de reprochar a mi padre el ser poco detallista y cariñoso con ella, quien además se sentía sola en el Japón (sus padres vivían en Francia) y con una leve depresión post-parto. Durante casi dos años estuvieron en calma e incluso viajaron a Europa conmigo (claro que yo no recuerdo nada) para que conociera a mis abuelos y hay muchas fotos de ese viaje en el que parecemos una familia casi normal. Pero cuando mamá dejó de sentirse agobiada por mi cuidado volvieron los pleitos, aunque trataban de ser más discretos para que yo no escuchara, pero a pesar de tener sólo 2 años y medio presentía que algo malo ocurría...y lo que es peor, pensaba que era mi culpa. 

Mis padres tuvieron entonces la "genial" idea de que otro niño resolvería sus problemas cuando se ha comprobado que es lo contrario. Buena o mala su decisión a mi me pareció genial porque así es como mi hermano llegó al mundo. Yo estaba muy pequeño, a lo mucho tendría tres años pero me acuerdo perfectamente de la primera vez que lo ví, acostado en su camita, chupándose el dedo y profundamente dormido. SU cabeza estaba completamente calva y se veía muy frágil. A mi me pareció una rata fea y arrugada (voy a ser honesto, me desilusionó bastante), pero entonces abrió los ojos y me miró por unos segundos. La limpieza de su mirada y su sonrisa (bueno, siendo objetivo, supongo que fue una mueca por agruras pero según yo estaba sonriendo) me ganaron inmediatamente y desde entonces me sentí muy unido a ese niño. 

El problema entre mis padres se resolvió temporalmente ya que mamá pasaba día y noche con TK (quien además padecía reflujo y vomitaba todo lo que le entraba al estómago) y no se daba cuenta de cuando papá no llegaba a casa por el trabajo. Yo me sentí un poco abandonado e incluso odié en ocasiones a ese bebé, quien para entonces ya no parecía una rata arrugada sino un chiquillo sonrosado y alegre...sin imaginarme como me reprocharía ese sentimiento años después. 

Nos fuimos de viaje a Europa otra vez (para que mis abuelitos conocieran a TK por supuesto) y fingimos ser una familia feliz por una temporada. Mi hermanito creció, ya no necesitaba a mamá tanto tiempo por lo que ella y papá volvieron a pelear. Yo suponía que entonces vendría otro bebé...pero ese ya no llegó...se dió cuenta que nuestra familia no era muy agradable y se regresó. Mamá reprochaba a papá la pérdida de ese niño y entonces las cosas se pusieron feas. 

Para ese entonces yo ya tenía casi 8 años y mi hermano acababa de cumplir los cuatro. Ese año había sido muy raro, primero tuvimos que cambiarnos de casa por actos terroristas así que vivimos un par de meses en un hotel. Enfrente estaba un parque y recuerdo que un día papá nos llevó (con mamá) a pasear y ahí nos tomamos una foto...la última que tenemos juntos. Llegamos al nuevo departamento en Odaiba y papá pasó menos tiempo en casa ya que al vivir cerca del trabajo podía pasar más tiempo ahí (¿irónico no creen?). Los pleitos eran cada vez más fuertes y ya no les importaba si TK y yo los escuchábamos. Todas las noches era la misma tontería, mi hermanito cantaba solo debajo de la manta de su camita y yo me hacía el tonto. No quería llorar enfrente de TK para que no se asustara. Además, siempre creía que los pleitos de papá y mamá eran mi culpa porque yo era muy travieso. Mi hermano era chiquito por lo que no podía imaginar que él hiciera algo. 

Y entonces llegó esa noche...mi hermano estaba mirando la ventana y hablando en voz alta de que el cielo era muy lindo y que le gustaría vivir en las estrellas y que ahí la vida sería bonita y que entonces quería ser piloto cuando creciera para conocer gente y...bueno, decía miles de cosas acompañado de los gritos de mis papás. Yo no entiendo como podía pensar en esas cosas en esos momentos pero supongo que desde entonces se germinaba ese idealismo suyo (a veces desesperante) que lo marcaría años después como esperanza. Yo en cambio me angustiaba y me sentía mal porque no podía hacer que mis papás se llevaran en paz, no podía hacer que mi hermano durmiera una noche seguida y yo no podía pensar en las cosas que pensaban mis amigos como los juegos o el fútbol...a ese grado había llegado la violencia en mi casa.  

De pronto...silencio. TK se calló extrañado y yo me sorprendí ¿Eso quería decir que mis papás habían hecho las paces?. Para nada. Mamá entró a nuestra recámara como un huracán y comenzó a abrir el closet y sacar toda nuestra ropa.

- "¿Mami?"- preguntó TK- "¿Qué haces?"

- "Nos vamos de viaje, hijo"- dijo mamá- "Vamos a visitar a tus abuelitos"

- "Pero ellos viven lejos"- yo comenté- "¿Y la escuela?"

- "Puede esperar"- dijo secamente

Papá entró muy alterado a la recámara.

- "¿Y ahora que pretendes?"- preguntó a mi madre.

- "Yo ya no puedo vivir así. Me voy con mis padres"

- "¿Hasta Francia? ¡Estás loca!"

- "Necesito estar lejos de tí para pensar en nuestra situación, ¡Entiéndeme!"

Papá se puso muy enojado y pensé que le iba a pegar pero se controló.

- "¿Qué hay de los niños?"- TK y yo nos pusimos en alerta.

- "Van conmigo, también necesitan un descanso de esta vida"

- "¡Eso sí que no!"

Mamá salió del cuarto corriendo y papá fue tras de ella. TK y yo estábamos muy confundidos. Mi hermanito se puso a llorar de miedo y yo estaba a punto de hacerle coro cuando entró mamá de nuevo muy alterada.

- "¡Ni creas que te voy a dar la autorización para que tramites otro pasaporte!"- dijo papá muy enojado. Mamá miraba frustrada las dos carteras azules que nos ayudaban a salir del país. 

- "En ese caso me llevo a TK y volveré por Matt después"- ¿Disculpa? ¿Me iba a dejar sólo? ¡Qué estaba pasando! Lo que yo no entendía en ese momento es que mi pasaporte ya había expirado y el de TK no. La desesperación de mamá por dejar el Japón y a mi padre por ir con los suyos era tan grande que decidió dejarme un tiempo con papá hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Pero por supuesto que yo no lo ví así. Yo pensaba que era un castigo por ser travieso y por odiar a mi hermano. Todo lo que estaba pasando era mi culpa y mi castigo era perder a mamá y a mi  hermanito, mi compañero de juegos y el ser que más quería en el mundo. Todos los hijos de padres divorciados suelen pasar por un periodo de culpa...pero en mi caso fue demasiado fuerte. 

Mamá terminó de empacar las cosas de TK. Me abrazó y me dijo.

- "Pórtate bien, después vendré por tí"- yo estaba pálido de miedo y mi hermano lloraba sin parar. Finalmente se cansó y fue entonces cuando me despedí de él.

- "Mamá dice que luego vienen por mí"- le dije, tratando de calmarlo. Él me miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos y sólo pudo asentir. Papá abrazó a mi hermano y entonces...se fueron. Papá cerró la puerta...y con ese mi familia se acabó.

¿Qué les puedo decir? Mi vida, que solía tener cierta estabilidad, violenta, pero estabilidad al fin, había dado un giro radical. En un día había perdido a mi mamá y a mi hermano y papá se deprimió tanto que se dedicó al trabajo en cuerpo y alma y al principio casi no me ponía atención. Yo dejé de ser travieso...ya no jugaba...sólo esperaba que mamá volviera. Además aparecieron tareas nuevas para mí, ahora tenía que cuidar la casa, limpiar y preparar la comida. Papá cayó en cuenta de que yo aún estaba con él y trató de pasar tiempo conmigo. Me sacaba a pasear y platicábamos por horas. Nunca me había llevado tanto con él y me daba mucho gusto...pero lamentaba el precio. 

Pasaron seis meses y yo ya estaba desesperado porque no tenía noticias de mamá o TK ¿Cuándo vendrían por mí? Pero entonces papá recibió los papeles del divorcio, provenientes de quién sabe dónde y se hundió. Ya no quiso luchar, sabía que su matrimonio estaba perdido y firmó los papeles. Mamá no volvería...

Lo que yo no sabía es que la vida de mi hermano también había dado un giro radical...creo que incluso más que la mía. En primer lugar se fue a vivir a una ciudad nueva y lo más grave fue que perdió su identidad. Para evitar problemas en el nuevo país mi madre registró a TK con su nombre de soltera, por lo que anuló su registro anterior. Legalmente dejó de ser mi hermano y eso le afectó...claro que no lo veía de ese modo, pero el simple hecho de llamarse "Takaishi" en vez de "Ishida" de un día para el otro fue muy fuerte. Ya no era el hijo de dos padres con un hermano mayor. Ahora era conocido como el niño producto de una madre soltera.

(1999)

Cuando estaba en quinto de primaria yo ya era un chico muy distinto. Tenía once años y todas las características de mi padre. Era muy necio, muy seco y odiaba expresar mis sentimientos. Vivía con una culpa enorme y sentía que era un inútil. Pero ponía mi fachada de ser muy "cool" para que nadie se diera cuenta. Era muy reservado y casi no tenía amigos...pero los ansiaba. Ese verano organizaron un campamento y papá me había insistido a que acudiera. 

- "Vamos hijo, este verano voy a estar con el trabajo hasta el tope y no voy a poder ponerte mucha atención y en el campamento van a estar muchos chicos de tu edad con quienes divertirte"

- "No gracias papá...no me interesa"

En eso sonó el teléfono y cuando papá lo contestó su rostro se puso blanco...como una sábana...como la nieve...como un muerto. 

- "Natsuko..."- el nombre me puso en alerta y sentí cada parte de mi cuerpo temblar. ¿Acaso esa era mi mamá?. Papá no dijo ni una palabra por varios minutos y escucho lo que esa mujer tenía que decirle.

- "Me parece una buena idea...sí...ahí estaré...hasta luego"- papá colgó el teléfono y me miró sorprendido.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- grité enojado- "¿Qué quiere ella? ¡No me digas que ahora sí viene por mí porque me voy a reír!"

- "Matt...se trata de tu hermano"- Hacía muchos años que no escuchaba a mi papá referirse a él. 

- "¿Qué pasa con él?"

- "Tu madre y tu hermano ahora viven en Tokio"- dijo lentamente- "Al otro lado"

- "¿Y dónde estaban antes?"

- "Parece que vivieron casi un año en Francia y después se fueron al Japón, donde tu madre tramitó el divorcio y reinició su carrera como periodista"- ¿Así que todo este tiempo estaban en el mismo país? ¿Por qué no vino por mí?

- "¿Y...?"- dije sonando lo más frío posible. 

- "Tu madre quiere que veas a tu hermano"- yo me puse de pie

- "¿Cuándo?"

- "Lo inscribió al campamento. Habló con el director de la escuela y accedió a que fuera a pesar de ser menor"- el campamento era para los chicos de cuarto, quinto y sexto. 

- "¿Cuántos años tiene?"- yo ya no me acordaba ni de su edad. La verdad es que mis recuerdos sobre TK eran muy vagos para entonces.

- "Él tiene...creo que ocho años...no puedo creerlo. Entonces dime, ¿vas al campamento con tu hermano o no?"

- "Por supuesto"

- "Entonces mañana lo recogeremos a las 3 en la parada de camiones. Va a pasar la noche aquí y entonces se van de campamento"

Esa noche por supuesto que no pude dormir con la incertidumbre. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Aún se acordaría de mí? 

Al día siguiente estuvimos a las 3 en la parada y entonces lo ví. Un niño sentado sobre una mochila azul mirando pasar a los carros. Mi madre no estaba en ningún lado. Lo reconocí porque se parecía a mí. Papá se acercó con cuidado y se puso enfrente de él. AL verse cubierto por una sombra alzó la vista y sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión.

- "¿Tú eres papá?"- preguntó sorprendido. Papá lo cargó y le dijo que sí, que estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que había crecido y que estaba feliz de volver a verlo. Todo esto acompañado con su tono de voz seco habitual. Lo puso en el suelo y entonces yo me acerqué con timidez.

- "¿TK?"- lo llamé. Me miró muy confundido unos segundos...podría decirse que me examinó. Finalmente me sonrió.

- "Así que no lo soñé...¡Sí tengo un hermano!"- yo no entendía muy bien, pero entonces lo sentí abrazado a mis piernas y sus lágrimas escurrían por ellas. Yo me puse nervioso así que me agaché y lo abracé. Finalmente dejó de llorar.

- "Perdóname...es que estoy muy asustado...¿Cómo te llamas?"- ¡Ya no se acordaba de mi nombre! 

- "Soy Matt"- dije dándole la mano. Él la tomó con seguridad y me dijo sonriendo.

- "Y yo me llamo Takeru...pero todos me dicen TK, no sé por qué"

- "Yo te decía así, porque no podía pronunciar bien tu nombre"

- "Me gustaría poder acordarme..."

- "Muy pronto lo harás"

Nos fuimos a casa y pasé toda la tarde platicando. Yo no podía creer que mi hermanito ahora fuera un niño tan despierto y tan grande. Él me miraba de reojo, como que quería reconocerme, pero no podía. No lo culpaba, yo tampoco era el mismo. Le enseñé fotos, le conté de la escuela y al final, el propio TK comenzó a recordar nuestros juegos. En una tarde volvimos a ser tan unidos como cuando pequeños (bueno, cuando YO era pequeño, TK aún estaba muy niño). 

Fue entonces cuando pensé que había recibido una segunda oportunidad y me juré que protegería a mi hermanito y me portaría bien para no perderlo de nuevo. Juré que mantendría mi estabilidad...

Pero no sabía que al día siguiente esta se derrumbaría otra vez...

**- Continuará-**

_Muy bien, espero que les esté gustando el fic. Se divide en tres partes así que no esperen uno de mis fics eternos. Lo corté porque está muy largo para ser de un sólo capítulo. Así que el próximo será "Amistad" y el último "Amor". Por cierto, no crean que está tan alucinado lo de que TK no recuerde a Matt, muy pocas personas tienen recuerdos de cuando son pequeños, y sobretodo si son cosas dolorosas tienden a guardarlos en la memoria pero no lo recuerdan (es decir, lo reprimen). ¡Gracias por leer! Por cierto, ya casi termino el último capítulo de Loca Imaginación y de ahí solo restaría el epílogo. Mientras me inspiro terminaré con mi fase de escribir fics dramáticos como "Mi Respuesta" (ya está publicado por si les interesa) y el que acaban de leer. ¡Hasta luego!___


	2. Amistad

(Marzo 2002) Bueno, continuando este fic para no rezagarlo como todo lo que escribo. Aquí va la segunda parte de tres. Espero que les guste.

**Estabilidad**

**Parte 2: Amistad.**

Ya llevo esperando dos horas...y me estoy desesperando...Nunca he sido muy paciente...me acuerdo como fue ese día en la parada del camión...

(1999) 

Era el primero de agosto y me encontraba a las 8 de la mañana parado enfrente de la escuela con mi hermano menor, a quien aún veía de reojo. Mi papá nos tuvo que dejar una hora antes porque tenía trabajo. Nos pudimos ir solos pero papá tenía miedo de que nos pasara algo...especialmente por TK. Él también sentía miedo de "regarla" y que mamá no nos lo volviera a "prestar", a pesar de que él ya tenía 8 y podía elegir si quería vernos o no. Es un temor de todos los padres divorciados...lo estúpido es que yo también sentía el temor, como si me hubiera divorciado de mi mamá y peleara la custodia de mi hermano. 

- "Hermano..."- lo escuché llamarme. Estaba sentado junto a mí sobre su mochila azul. Estaba vestido de shorts (loco...hacía un poco de frío a esa hora) pero papá lo había obligado a usar una chaqueta. Lo más gracioso era su gorro, mamá se lo había comprado para el sol. Yo andaba normal, jeans y eso, pero papá me dió los guantes "por si las moscas" y la harmónica. No les he hablado de ella, ¿verdad?. Resulta que papá solía tocarla de niño y cuando comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos me enseñó y luego me la regaló. Yo la veía como...no sé...mi mantita. Quiero decir, que recurría a ella cuando sentía que iba a explotar por una emoción, ya fuera buena o mala. No podía expresar nada con palabras, así que recurría a la harmónica para relajarme. 

- "¿Qué te pasa?"

- "Me da mucho gusto estar contigo. ¡Nos vamos a divertir!"- dijo tratando de sonreír pero su rostro tenía una señal muy leve de inseguridad...misma que yo no advertí. 

A las 8:30 comenzaron a llegar los demás niños. Eran muchísimos y conocía a la mayoría de vista, porque no me llevaba con ellos. 

Fue entonces cuando llegó él. Acompañado por sus padres y una niña de la edad de mi hermano que iba cubierta por una chamarra tan gruesa que no le vimos la cara, supuse que estaba enferma. Pero el punto aquí es el chico. Era de mi edad, de piel apiñonada, ojos y cabello oscuro y sonriendo como estúpido, ya que le daba gusto estar en el campamento, a diferencia de mí. Su ropa era extraña especialmente unos goggles que adornaban su cabeza cubierta por unos pelos parados y alborotados. YO también me paraba los pelos, pero era más discreto. Su nombre era Tai, iba en mi salón y apenas habíamos cruzado un par de frases en los 4 años que tenía de conocerlo, cuando me mudé a Odaiba poco antes del divorcio. Medio burro en la escuela pero aplicado si le echaba ganas...cuando quería. Buen deportista, amante del fútbol. Lo más significativo en él era esa pinta de que todo va bien, despreocupado y alegre. Se notaba que no tenía problemas como yo, era popular...y debo admitir que en el fondo lo envidiaba.

El chico se despidió de sus padres y se puso a nuestro lado a esperar la llegada de los camiones. Mi hermano el entrometido saludó al chico y "platicaron" como 2 minutos, más que nada acerca del campamento. Tai ya era "veterano" en esto y se sabía de memoria todas las actividades que realizaríamos este año.

- "Cada año es lo mismo, espero que ahora sí pasemos emociones fuertes"- dijo sonriendo....y no se imaginaba que se volvería realidad.

Para no hacer el cuento largo, los niños llegaron, subimos a los camiones y llegamos una hora después a prisión...perdón, al campamento. EL director de la escuela tenía una lista con los nombres de los chicos que había asignado a cada cabaña, seis en cada una. Se había asegurado de mezclar niños de distintos grados "para propiciar la convivencia". 

¿Y qué creen? QUe a ese chico le tocó estar conmigo. En cuanto entramos se trepó a una de las literas y exclamó.

- "¡Yo quiero aquí! Siempre duermo abajo"

A él le siguieron otros cuatro niños. Una de ellas era de mi grado, Sora, machorra y excelente jugadora de fútbol soccer. Los otros tres eran de otros grados y nunca los había visto. 

- "Un momento...aquí hay seis camas y creo que somos siete"- dijo la niña más joven, que luego aprendería que se llamaba Mimí. 

- "Es que sobra el chaparrito"- dijo el chico de lentes.

- "¿Quién yo?"- dijo un niño que en efecto era bajito y pelirrojo mientras trabajaba en una laptop.

- "No, el rubio. ¿Seguro que estás en esta cabaña?"

- "No lo sé..."- dijo mi hermano apenado.

- "Tengo una idea, por qué no nos dices tu nombre y entonces Joe va a pedir información con los maestros"- propuso Sora mientras le ponía la mano encima a mi hermano, para calmarlo. Desde entonces me dí cuenta de que no era ruda como aparentaba, sino más bien dulce.

- "Me parece bien"- dijo Joe, el de lentes.- "¿Cómo te llamas?"

- "Se llama Takeru Ish..."

- "Takaishi"- dijo mi hermano despreocupadamente. Eso me puso helado porque hasta ese entonces desconocía que mi hermano tuviera otro apellido.

- "¿Estás seguro?"- le pregunté.

- "Sí, así me llamo"- dijo confundido- "¿Que tú no eres Takaishi?"

Los chicos nos vieron extrañados por unos segundos. Pero Joe rompió el hielo.

- "Muy bien, Takaishi. Voy a averiguar"- y dicho y hecho salió.

- "Para que arman tanto rollo"- dijo Tai, quien seguía encaramado en su litera- "Si quiere quedarse aquí es bienvenido, yo comparto mi cama con él"

- "ÉL puede quedarse conmigo gracias"- dije de corrido y secamente.

- "BUeno, en vista de que ya resolvimos ese problema...¡Vamos afuera!"- dijo Tai mientras bajaba de un salto de su cama y salía de la cabaña. Los demás le seguimos, excepto el pelirrojo, Izzy.

Me senté en el pasto a verlos jugar. TK se puso a perseguir bichos y los demás a tontear por ahí. Tai se trepó a un árbol. Joe regresaba de la oficina cuando, misteriosamente, comenzó a nevar. Sí, van a pensar que es una locura pero créanme que comparado con lo que vino después eso es lo más normal que pasó ese verano. A los copos le siguieron bolas y pronto tuvimos que escondernos en la cabaña para que pasara la tormenta que siguió. Al terminar salimos de nuevo y todos nos maravillamos de la nieve que cubría el suelo y la aurora boreal que estaba adornando el suelo de verano. Estábamos admirando el paisaje cuando cayeron 7 objetos del cielo y lo demás...ya se lo saben.

No voy a ser repetitivo, pero puedo decirles que ese verano cambió mi vida, no sólo por el hecho de que conviví con mi hermano por primera vez,o conocer nuevos y grandes amigos, o siquiera el poner en peligro mi vida en un mundo digno de las pesadillas (¿ o sueños?) de Bill Gates. 

Fue especial porque me descubrí a mí mismo y por primera vez me permití ser quien era. Les voy a explicar...

Los primeros días fueron muy duros, ya que la tierra era desconocida y los peligros grandes. Lo que más me preocupaba era mi hermano. Estaba tan aferrado al pasado y a recuperar mi familia que no podía ver que las cosas habían cambiado y que mi hermano ya no tenía cuatro años. YO aún lo veía como un chiquito y por lo tanto sentía que tenía que protegerlo y apoyarlo constantemente, en un intento por recuperar la confianza tanto de él como de mi madre, ya que estaba "castigado". Como les dije, sentía que tenía una segunda oportunidad y no estaba dispuesto a gastarla. Por eso era tan obsesivo con mi hermano, por eso me enfurecía que Tai tomara todo a la ligera, ya que él no cargaba con una responsabilidad tan grande como la mía. TK se prestaba al juego, en primer lugar porque se sentía fuera del grupo (el incidente de la cabaña), en segundo porque todo lo que pasaba le asustaba y tercero porque esa era su forma de relacionarse conmigo...creo que él también añoraba un pasado que no recordaba...o no creía recordar. 

Recuerdo la primera vez que me quedé a solas con Tai, cuando nos separaron en distintas islas. Yo estaba desesperado, ¡había perdido a mi hermano y juraba que se moriría sin mi! (recuerden, lo veía como de 4) y Tai quería explorar. ¡Que poca madre! Me dió tanta rabia que me peleé con él y no pude contenerme. Y no era sólo por que Tai no me entendiera, estaba enojado porque no podía cuidar a TK, tenía miedo de perderlo y...también estaba enojado con mis padres, por tenerme separado de él. Y creo que le transmití mi enojo a Tai, se lo proyecté y entonces se convirtió en "mi rival". Veía en ese chico el reflejo de mis inseguridades y esa sensación no se me quitó hasta mucho después.

¿Lo que pasó con Devimón? Bueno, también me sentí inseguro por lo que le pasó a TK, pero me calmó ver que Patamón volvió a ser un huevo y mi hermano tomó todo de forma tranquila...aparentemente. Años después me daría cuenta de que estaba afectado y guardaba esos sentimientos en su interior...como yo. Y no sólo porque estuviera traumado, o le diera miedo Devimón o sintiera tristeza porque Angemon se hubiera ido...lo que le afectó fue estar separado de alguien querido una vez más y sentirse impotente de nuevo. Cuando tenía 4 no pudo evitar ser separado de mí, cuando tenía 8 no pudo evitar ser separado de Patamón, y eso lo hería y se sentía muy enojado. No podía sentir rencor hacia su mamá o a papá, pero sí contra las fuerzas del mal. ¿Cómo me percaté de eso? Más adelante se los contaré.

Luego fue lo de Tai, cuando desapareció. En un principio me sentí aliviado porque realmente era muy latoso.... Pero al pasar los días me sentí muy mal. No lo entendía...ese chico era molesto.  Pero también era muy leal y valiente. Y fue entonces cuando extrañé su compañía y ayudé a buscarlo. Pero ya no estaba...y me sentí vacío. Mi reflejo se había esfumado. 

Fue por eso que me atreví, a pesar de mi supuesto "deber", a dejar a mi hermano solo por un par de horas...misma que se convertirían en días, ya que tuve un incidente en un restaurante con Joe. Mi hermano se sintió profundamente herido porque creía que yo no lo quería y lo había abandonado de nuevo, especialmente porque ese maldito de Demidevimon le dijo puras mentiras. Fue desde entonces cuando su conducta comenzó a cambiar y decidió ya no ser un "bebé", ya que en su interior también se creía culpable de que lo separaran de sus seres queridos, como 4 años antes. 

Pero yo no sabía nada y estaba desesperado, pero tampoco podía dejar a Joe porque si no podría salir herido. Finalmente, unos días después recuperé a mi hermano, ¿y saben quién me lo trajo? Fue Tai. El volvió y ayudó a mi hermano y lo convenció de que era valioso, algo que yo no había podido hacer antes. Joe también ayudó a TK en la batalla...y fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta que no estaba solo, que no tenía que cargar con mi "deber" sólo, que esos chicos y los digimon estaban ahí y que me querían y apreciaban. Y finalmente supe lo que era la amistad. 

Después de varios incidentes finalmente volvimos a casa con la misión de encontrar a un octavo niño. El campamento había sido cancelado por la nieve así que en poco tiempo me encontré en Odaiba. Mi hermano pasó la noche conmigo pero al día siguiente en la noche lo fui a dejar a su casa. Era un largo trayecto en metro, que se prolongó por un pleito entre TK y Patamón, ya que este último le comentó a mi digimon acerca del divorcio de nuestros padres. A mi hermano le enfureció que tocaran ese tema y lo agredió de forma muy ruda por lo que el animalito se enojó y se fue. Obviamente fuimos en su búsqueda. Esa noche también fue significativa porque no solo conviví mucho tiempo a solas con mi hermano, sino que por primera vez escuché lo que opinaba mi hermano de todo el rollo de mis padres. Y, justo como yo, le reventaba la situación y la ocultaba. Creo que no éramos tan distintos después de todo.

En los siguientes dos días nos encontramos buscando al octavo niño, que resultó ser Kari, la hermana de Tai. Tuvimos una fea batalla contra Myotismon a la que llegó mi hermano...acompañado de mamá. Yo no la ví hasta después. Mientras tanto, Kari y TK nos ayudaron a Tai y a mí a vencer al monstruo ese, con su apoyo, su luz y su esperanza. Myostismon se fue y entonces descubrimos que teníamos que volver a ese mundo para que todo volviera a la normalidad. Estábamos a punto de irnos cuando mamá nos llamó. Yo me petrifiqué...mamá estaba ahí...después de tantos años...no recuerdo bien lo que pasó pero creo que me dijo que había crecido mucho...e intentó llevarse a mi hermano pero papá la detuvo...así es, estábamos los cuatro juntos de nuevo. Yo me sentía terriblemente incómodo y TK estaba muy contento, era tan inocente que pensaba que nos uniríamos. El caso es que nos fuimos, mamá llamó a TK...más no a mí. Papá le dijo que nos dejara en paz...que ellos ya habían tomado demasiadas decisiones por nosotros...

Los siguientes días fueron muy duros, especialmente cuando nos encontramos en el bosque de Puppetmón. Primero, mi hermano me reclamó que lo tratara como chiquito, pero yo no le hice caso, luego lo secuestró el enemigo y yo casi me muero de la desesperación. Todos pensaban que estaba exagerando...menos Tai, el no hizo ningún comentario como antes y pronto supe la razón: Él me entendía, el también sentía la necesidad de cuidar a alguien...porque el también sentía culpa. Su hermana casi se muere un día que la sacó a jugar. No fue culpa de Tai, la niña ya estaba enferma antes, pero su madre lo culpó cegada por la desesperación. Desde entonces Tai sobreprotegía a su hermana porque quería acabar con una culpa...como yo.  

El caso es que TK salió vivo de la aventura de Puppetmon y todos le dijeron que era un niño grande y que había madurado. Debí sentirme orgulloso y feliz por los logros de mi hermano...pero no fue así. Me sentí terriblemente mal, porque eso significaba que TK ya no me necesitaba, que no tenía que estar pegado a mí, que lo único que yo podía ofrecerle, protección, le sobraba. YO era un inútil que no había progresado en nada. Seguía sintiéndome el estúpido que tenía la culpa de todo, del divorcio de mis padres, de todo lo malo que ocurría. No pude ver más y me escapé. Me encontré con un digimon malo llamado Cherrymon, quien me dijo que Tai tenía la culpa de todo. Que sólo venciendo a Tai, el reflejo de mis inseguridades, el chico que era lo opuesto a mí, podría ser mejor. Estaba tan ciego que ni siquiera le hice caso a Gabumón, mi gran amigo. Regresé con los chicos para acabar con Tai y lo agredí con todas mis fuerzas. Él no quiso atacar al principio pero luego se enojó. Fue entonces cuando una luz nos llamó y nos explicó nuestra historia y el por qué nos habíamos convertido en lo que éramos. Eso me tranquilizó...porque yo sentía que el que yo estuviera ahí era un error. Me di cuenta de que estaba cometiendo una tontería una vez más y que estaba alejando a mis seres queridos. Otra vez me llené de culpa y me fui. Dejé todo, incluso a TK, no me sentía digno de estar con ellos. Antes de alejarme definitivamente los ayudé con Puppetmón, pero después ya no supe más.

Pasé varios días solos con Gabumón, caminando sin rumbo y reflexionando acerca de mi vida. Mis recuerdos tristes y la culpa se convirtieron en una energía maligna que me cubrió y me encerró en una cueva oscura y fría. Fue tanta mi soledad que me quedé inmóvil. Ya no valía la pena vivir...para qué salir de la cueva. Pero entonces Gabumón me dió una gran lección y me hizo entender que yo valía, que era apreciado y que no tenía por qué sentir culpa. No sé como lo hizo...pero finalmente lo entendí. No era un chico perfecto, pero tampoco era basura y no tenía por qué sentirme culpable de todo. Si mis padres se habían separado no era mi culpa ni la de mi hermano. si nos metíamos en problemas no era porque yo no tomara las decisiones. si TK era independiente no significaba que me quisiera menos o que lo fuera a perder. Mi padre ya lo había dicho...ellos ya habían hecho suficiente. Y sobretodo, me sentí lleno de amigos, mi gran "deber" de arreglar todo se fue de mis hombre y finalmente ví la luz...y salí de la cueva. Por primera vez pude mostrar mis sentimientos y sonreí genuinamente. 

Inmediatamente después me encontré con TK, Joe y finalmente con Sora, quien también sentía una carga horrible en los hombros porque no se sentía amada. Pero la ayudamos...la ayudé. Fui un verdadero amigo por primera vez. Y entonces volvimos con Tai, quien también me esperaba en la batalla final. De todos...él me esperaba a mí. Porque era mi amigo, porque nos complementábamos...porque así como él reflejaba mis carencias, yo hacía lo mismo con las suyas. Y desde entonces se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Creo que nos quisimos a base de madrazos.  Con la ayuda de la esperanza de mi hermano (ese idealismo finalmente germinó) y muchos, muchos amigos vencimos a Piedmón y finalmente a Apocalypmon.

Después de eso fue la despedida...me sentía triste...porque Gabumon era un amigo que nunca olvidaría...el primero que me abrió los ojos y me apoyó incondicionalmente. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía que me llevaba algo muy valioso de ese lugar...la amistad verdadera y la certeza de un futuro mejor. Y eso...ya era una parte ESTABLE de mi vida.

Pero...¿qué es lo que me deparaba el futuro? ¿COnservaría esa estabilidad de la amistad?

**Continuará.**

_Bueno, ya terminé el capítulo 2, que es un resumen de 01. Espero que no lo hayan sentido muy enredado...pero esa era mi intención, ya que se supone que son los recuerdos de Matt y estos suelen aparecer sin orden o un lenguaje coherente. El próximo capítulo, que es el final, ya va a tener muchos detalles nuevos, especialmente porque Matt no aparece mucho en 02 así que eso me lo brincaré rápido. Tercera parte: Amor. Próximamente. ¡GRACIAS! Lara._


	3. Amor

_(Marzo, 2002). Prisión de nuevo. Quiero decir, otra vez estoy encerrada en mi recámara con fiebre y me aburro. ¿No odian enfermarse?. Bueno, aquí va la tercera y última parte de "Estabilidad". Espero que te haya gustado este fic Cris y de nuevo gracias por motivarme a escribir. Digimon y todo eso no me pertenece (¿En serio me demandarían por escribir un fic?)._

**Estabilidad.**

**Última Parte: Amor**

......

¿Qué hora es? Ya son las 6 de la tarde y está anocheciendo. Pronto tendré que volver a casa...con las manos vacías. ¿Dónde están? ¿Tai? ¿Sora? ¿Hermano?

(1999)

Luego de nuestras aventuras volvimos a casa y las cosas se pusieron...graciosas. Yo no entiendo como, pero la gente adjudicó el daño de Myotismon a los terroristas...otra vez. Nadie recordaba (o no quería recordar) a los fantasmas o a la niebla que había rodeado nuestro barrio. Ni siquiera nuestros padres. 

Lo último que recordaba del digimundo era la silueta de nuestros digimon hacerse cada vez más pequeña, ya que nuestro "tren" se elevaba y de pronto...nada. Desperté junto con mis amigos en el parque y nos fuimos a casa. Nadie comentó nada...todos estábamos un poco impactados por la batalla.

TK y yo fuimos a mi casa y encontramos a nuestros padres...platicando. TK no se extrañó pero yo sí...después de todo sólo recordaba gritos entre ellos. Nos recibieron con la noticia de que habían "hecho las paces". TK gritó que sus papás se casarían de nuevo pero ellos rápidamente lo desmintieron. El "hacer las paces" significaba que tolerarían estar en la misma ciudad y que podríamos visitarnos frecuentemente. Mamá me ofreció ir a vivir con ella y con TK pero me negué...yo ya había hecho mi vida con papá. 

Terminaron las vacaciones y la vida volvió a la "normalidad". La población se recuperó de los "terroristas" y reconstruyeron todo aquello que había sido destrozado. Yo volví a la escuela...pero ahora no pasaba los recreos solo con la harmónica. Ahora jugaba con Tai y con Sora y en ocasiones platicaba con Izzy, Joe y Mimí. Nos veíamos en las tardes e íbamos al parque o al cine. Papá estaba muy contento y me decía constantemente que el campamento me había hecho bien. Pronto, al tener finalmente la capacidad de abrirme a la gente, pude hacer otros amigos y un día me encontré con unos chavos de mi mismo grado que querían formar una banda de "rock". Yo no sabía tocar otra cosa más que la harmónica pero aún así me aceptaron. Tocábamos cada viernes en la casa de uno de ellos y después de mucho ensayar (y volver sordas a nuestras familias) tocamos una canción decentemente. Me entusiasmé con esto de la música y con mis ahorros compré una guitarra y esos libros de "aprenda usted mismo" y me pasaba las tardes ensayando, aunque Tai me insistía que lo acompañara a jugar fut. Y cuando finalmente me cambió la voz con la adolescencia descubrí que podía cantar y así nuestra banda mejoró...creo que había heredado algo de la sangre artística de mi madre.

¿Y mi hermano? Bueno, a él lo veía una vez al mes ya que vivía un poco retirado y nos íbamos a pasear. Una tarde mamá me llamó cuando mi hermano estaba en una fiesta de su escuela y platicamos por horas. Se puso a llorar y me pidió disculpas, y me dijo que le dolía muchísimo el que yo hubiera crecido sin ella y que ahora fuera tan distante. Me pidió que le diera una oportunidad, así como TK estaba intentando conocer a papá. Finalmente accedí...ya que aún la quería. Estaba cañón que yo la quisiera como a papá, pero el tiempo se encargaría de mejorar todo. Desde entonces yo ya podía aparecerme cuando quisiera en casa de los "Takaishi" e incluso convencí a mamá de que me dejara llevar a TK al campo con mi abuela (¡gracias a Dios! Ya que sin él creo que me hubiera aburrido aún más). En esas vacaciones de primavera (año 2000) tuvimos otro pequeño encuentro con la aventura, pero las cosas salieron bien. 

(2002)

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde ese verano en el que mi vida había cambiado de nuevo. Mi existencia era estable por así decirlo. Mi banda ya tenía algunos "fans" (aunque usted...no lo crea) e incluso ya nos invitaban a animar cumpleaños (bueno, por algún lado se debe empezar, ¿no?). Tai y Sora seguían siendo mis mejores amigos, al igual que los demás chicos y mi relación con mi madre ya era más estrecha. Mi hermano había crecido muchísimo tanto física como emocionalmente y ahora podía platicar con él a gusto y nos acercamos mucho ya teníamos más en común. Pero como siempre, algo tenía que pasar...

La señal fue un día en el que mi hermano llegó a mi casa muy sonriente y me informó que mamá había encontrado empleo en Odaiba y que ahora vivirían cerca de nosotros. Me dió mucho gusto por supuesto, pero también me intrigó...la última vez que había tenido un acercamiento repentino con TK ocurrió lo del Digimundo...tal vez ahora...

¿Y qué creen? No me equivoqué ya que 3 días después, justo el día en que mi hermano entró al colegio, el digimundo nos llamó de vuelta. Bueno...decir "nos" es una mentira, ya que en esta ocasión a mí no me llamaron. TK y Kari se metieron al rollo otra vez, pero Tai, Sora y los demás nos quedamos de expectadores. Tai estaba medio afectado, ya que es alguien muy activo y le gusta participar...y ahora sólo podía ver como nuestros hermanos y ese chico Davis resolvían la situación. Debo decir que el chico Motomiya no me agradaba en un inicio, ya que no sólo era pariente de una de mis más alocadas "fans", Jun, quien me correteaba sin saber que eso en lugar de atraerme me hacía huir (oigan, aún era un poquito huraño). Pero eso no significaba que no fuera una buena chica. Davis también era el "rival" de mi hermano y se agredían mutuamente. Me recordaba mucho a Tai cuando lo conocí: impulsivo, imprudente y hablaba sin pensar. Pero creo que lo que más me confrontó fue que él era mi reemplazo, él era el nuevo encargado de la amistad...y creo que también me frustré, como Tai.  

Sin embargo, si participé en varias ocasiones: La primera fue cuando el Emperador (un chico llamado Ken) secuestró a Agumón y Tai se puso frenético de modo que tuve que hacerlo entrar en razón con nuestro método infalible: Los trancazos. Con la ayuda de Davis le quitamos la espiral negra a nuestro amigo digimon y volvió a la normalidad. Desde ahí me agradó el chico, y me dí cuenta que era una especie de mezcla entre Tai y yo (creo que un poco más del lado de Tai). A partir de ahí dejé todo en manos de los "menores" y seguí con mi vida normal, aunque si estaba pendiente de lo que ocurría, ya sea porque mi hermano me lo contaba o Tai, quien no dejó de involucrarse aunque sea como "apoyo moral".

En otra ocasión tuve que mentirle a la familia de Davis para que pudiera ir al Digimundo con TK (y acabé saliendo con Jun) y en otra inventamos un campamento con papá para que los pequeños fueran a detener a Ken, y otra vez me ví atrapado por Jun (¿notan un patrón aquí?)

 Un día en un ensayo se apareció uno de los nuevos chicos, Cody, con quien nunca había cruzado más de 4 palabras. Me extrañó su visita y más cuando me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo sobre TK. Me contó que mi hermano estaba actuando de forma muy extraña y que pasaba de ser un chico calmado a una fiera encabronada en tres segundos (bueno, no usó esas palabras). Eso estaba asustando a Cody, ya que quería comprender a mi hermano, pero este estaba cerrado en ese tema. Yo no soy estúpido y rápidamente comprendí el asunto: Resulta que mi necio hermano había estado guardando sus miedos de la vez con Devimón durante más de 3 años. Nunca había hablado de eso por lo que no pudo sacar su frustración...probablemente porque no lo veía así. Pero, al verse enfrentado al mal una vez más otra vez se sintió impotente y ahora sí explotó. Hagan de cuenta que era una olla de presión. Además, TK también había heredado algo del caracter explosivo de mi papá, aunque no mostrara esa faceta regularmente. Eso no se lo dije a Cody, sólo le platiqué lo que había ocurrido 3 años antes. El niño se sintió aliviado y me agradeció que lo ayudara. Después de nuestra charla le comenté a TK lo ocurrido y él sólo me dijo "¿Por qué no me lo preguntó directamente?. Ese chico podía ser tan raro a veces. En fin, creo que tuvo efecto mi ayuda porque poco después TK y Cody lograron que sus digimon se unieran y para ello se necesitaba que se entendieran mutuamente.

Muy poco después, las cosas comenzaron a tornarse cada vez más raras. Lo primero fue que Sora tuvo un acercamiento repentino conmigo. No les he hablado de ella, resulta que con los años ella también cambió, ya no eran tan "macha" por así decirlo pero aún era una chica activa y fuerte. También se había puesto muy bonita. Y al pasar el tiempo nos tuvimos más confianza. Yo no me le acercaba mucho porque sabía que Tai estaba loco por ella. Pero creo que Sora decidió todo una noche, en Navidad. Resulta que mi banda tenía su primera gran oportunidad para que la ciudad nos conociera ya que íbamos a dar un concierto para un canal local de televisión. Yo estaba muy nervioso. Y Sora, fue a darme apoyo moral...con galletas. Tal vez para ustedes no sea gran cosa pero para mí sí. Sora odiaba la cocina así que hacer galletas era un esfuerrzo muy grande...y lo había hecho por mí. También resulta que Tai dejó el camino libre a Sora (ese chico en serio había madurado) y en una sola noche me encontré con mi primera relación amorosa. Bueno, no fue así ya que el concierto se canceló por ataques de Digimon y tuvimos que luchar, luego fue el reventón de irme a México con Ken y luego más pleito...pero en ese lapso yo permanecí al lado de Sora y eso ya daba a entender que había "algo". Hasta Jun lo comprendió y lo aceptó. Finalmente nos enfrentamos a MaloMyostismon (ese tipo tenía que volver por lo visto) y con la ayuda de muchos niños lo vencimos y de ahí...todo cambió de nuevo. Desde entonces los digimon viven con nosotros y las cosas son más interesantes.

¿Qué pasó después? Bueno, como 2 semanas después de la batalla invité a Sora a cenar a un lugar muy sencillo (no tenía mucho dinero). Platicamos de todo lo que había ocurrido y pronto el tema giró hacia nosotros. Yo no me atrevía a pedirle que fuera mi novia...algo me lo impedía. Y ella estaba empezando a impacientarse por mi tardanza. Fuimos al parque y entonces ví a una familia tomándose una foto ahí. Entonces caí en cuenta de todo lo que me ocurría. Yo temía iniciar una relación porque no quería pasar por lo mismo que mis padres. Además, no sabía como era ese asunto ya que nunca había convivido con una pareja. Se lo comenté a Sora y ella sólo sonrió y me dijo que me comprendía, que le pasaba lo mismo con sus padres, quienes a pesar de estar aún casados era como si no lo estuvieran, ya que su padre siempre estaba fuera trabajando. Pero que eso no significaba que nosotros nos negáramos ese derecho...y así ocurrió. Mi primer beso...bueno...fue algo...bonito ¡Oigan no soy poeta! ¡No sé de esas cosas!.

Pero más allá de los besos, al estar con Sora me sentí muy dichoso ya que ella me daba cosas que nadie podía dar. Y yo también le compartía. Tai estaba un poco huraño al principio y temía acercarse a nosotros pero poco a poco volvimos a tener una amistado como antes. Y ahora nos íbamos a jugar fut (yo era medio malo) o me acompañaban a los ensayos...o ayudaba a Sora en la tienda. Todo lo compartíamos, ya que éramos amigos. 

Una tarde, Tai nos llevó al Digimundo, a un claro en el bosque. Ahí nos hizo jurar que pasara lo que pasara nos reuniríamos cada 5 años en ese lugar para platicar de nuestra vida. Serían nuestras reuniones secretas. No importaba si nos viéramos antes o después de nuestras reuniones, estaríamos ahí cada primero de agosto de los años que terminaran con 5 ó 0. Hicimos un pacto y nunca lo romperíamos....hasta hoy.

Pero mejor continúo con mi historia...

(2006)

Tenía 18 años y estaba a punto de entrar a la Universidad. Aún no estaba seguro de qué quería estudiar por lo que esperaba la inspiración pronto. La banda seguía bien, pero comenzábamos a hartarnos. Me seguía encantando la música, pero me quitaba demasiado tiempo y deseaba hacer muchas cosas...como estar con Sora. Después de 4 años de relación ya había aprendido todo sobre ella. Sus defectos y sus virtudes y la aceptaba tal como era. Teníamos nuestros pleitos, pero los resolvíamos sin mucho problema. Tai tenía una novia y estaba en la etapa de "embrutecimiento" (bueno, enamoramiento) por lo que andaba todo el día en la nube. Yo estuve así un día por lo que _procuraba_ no molestarlo.  

Una tarde estaba con Sora y con Tai en el parque cuando vimos dos siluetas platicando cerca de un árbol. Al acercarnos vimos que se trataba de TK y de Kari. Estaban contándose chistes o algo así porque se reían como tarados. Tai y yo íbamos a unirnos a su pitorreo cuando Sora nos detuvo. Tai y yo no entendimos por qué, pero en eso nos pidió que volteáramos a ver a los "pequeños" y en eso ví como se quedaron quietos...ella, se recargó en el árbol, él se le acercó...y se besaron. Sentí tan raro...como hormigueo en el estómago. Tai también tenía una cara de estúpido como yo. A los dos nos sorprendió ver a nuestros "hermanos bebés" en una situación así pero Sora nos recordó que ya tenían quince y podía hacer eso y nos alejó antes de que hiciéramos algo tonto. Esa Sora sí que tenía mano para los asuntos del amor.

(2007)

A los 19 ya tenía un año de estudiar la carrera de Astronomía (no sé por qué...aún no me lo explico, pero creo que fue el llamado de la vocación) y volvía a casa después de haber ido al cine con Sora. Y entonces, sentado junto a la puerta, me encontré a mi hermano de 16 años de edad llorando como si aún tuviera 8. Tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas y según el estaba siendo discreto. Pero sus sollozos eran tan fuertes que hacía que todo su cuerpo se convulsionara. Me senté a su lado y le toqué el brazo. Levantó su rostro todo rojo e hinchado por las lágrimas y así, sin decir agua va, me dijo que había arruinado su vida y la de Kari. Ella estaba embarazada. Casi me ahogo de la impresión. Ellos dos...había tenido relaciones...y yo aún no daba ese paso con Sora. TK había aparentado serenidad cuando Kari se lo había contado, ya que la chica estaba muy angustiada y él tuvo que consolarla. También se había hecho el fuerte cuando se lo comentó a mis padres y a los de Kari, al recibir los regaños y todo eso. Pero conmigo no pudo, tenía que descargarse con alguien. Lo abracé y estuvimos ahí mucho tiempo, sin hablar. Todo me daba vueltas...yo aún no cumplía 20 e iba a ser tío. Mi hermano de 16 iba a ser padre...eso era tan irreal. 

Dos días después Tai fue a verme y hablamos de nuestros hermanos por horas. Tai luchaba entre las ganas de ahorcar a TK o apoyarlo...y yo pensaba lo mismo con su hermana. Por un momento temí que nuestra amistad se rompería, pero afortunadamente eso no ocurrió ya que decidimos unirnos para resolver o por lo menos apoyar a nuestros hermanos.

Afortunadamente no los obligaron a casarse. Eran aún muy jóvenes para soportar algo así, una relación que la presión condenaría al fracaso. Y yo no deseaba que TK pasara por lo mismo que nuestros padres. Pero ya no podían llevar la misma vida que cualquier adolescente. Continuarían sus estudios, pero Kari estudiaría en la tarde y TK en la mañana, para que se turnaran al bebé. También tendrían que trabajar para ayudar con los gastos de la casa de Kari, donde viviría el bebé. TK encontró empleo en la tienda de los Inoue y Kari trabajaba con Sora. Juntaban poco dinero, pero todo eso lo ahorraban para el bebé. Mi hermano se desesperaba porque ya no podía del cansancio de tener que trabajar, estudiar (la prepa es muy dura) y aparte cuidar a Kari. Pero creo que se le pasó un poco cuando finalmente tuvo al bebé en sus brazos. Fue un niño muy bello al que llamaron Toko. 

(2010)

Nuestra segunda gran reunión. Yo estaba muy contento porque acababa de entrar a la NASA por lo que vivía en los Estados Unidos con Sora. ¿Cómo le hice? Pues me tuve que casar con ella. Fue un paso muy importante para los dos y nuestros padres nos pidieron que lo pensáramos bien, pero creo que después de 8 años de relación podíamos vivir juntos para siempre. Fue dura la separación, no quería dejar a Toko, de tres años, a mi hermano, a mis padres y a mis amigos. Iba a alterar mi vida una vez más, pero siempre contaría con su apoyo. La banda ya se había desintegrado pero los chicos de ahí aún eran mis amigos. Tai acababa de terminar la carrera de ciencias políticas y vivía en Nueva York ya que lo habían invitado a que apoyara una reforma legal acerca de los Digimon. 

(2020) 

Cuarta reunión. Yo ya tenía 2 hijos con Sora y Tai tenía uno con su esposa, una chica que había conocido en la ONU. Yo ya estaba en preparación para mi primer viaje espacial y Sora trabajaba diseñando ropa. TK y Kari ya estaban casados y tenían a Toko, de trece años de edad y a Maki. 

(2070)

Aquí estoy ahora. Es el año 2070 y estoy recordando mi vida esperando a mis amigos...quienes no llegarán. Me lo advirtieron mis nietos, que yo ya no estaba para esos viajes, pero me negué. El primero en irse fue TK, se murió a los 60 años de edad en un accidente. Yo estaba destrozado pero Kari me dijo que no tenía por qué estar triste, ya que TK había tenido una vida muy especial y había alcanzado sus metas gracias a mi apoyo y que siempre me acompañaría. Kari lo alcanzó 10 años después. 

Tai estaba desconsolado pero le dije lo mismo que Kari me había dicho antes y creo que lo entendió. Hace 6 años se fue Sora, el gran amor de mi vida, la mujer con la que viví tantas cosas y que siempre me brindó todo lo que tenía. Fue una gran mujer de negocios y tuvo muchos éxitos. 

Sólo quedábamos Tai y yo. Hace 5 años nos reunimos y platicamos por dos días. Nos podíamos dar ese lujo porque ya estábamos jubilados. Tai fue un gran político que logró que el Digimundo estuviera en paz. Yo fui el primer hombre en pisar Marte junto con Gabumón, otro gran amigo mío. Hace un año Tai se fue, se quedó dormido y nunca despertó. 

Creo que mejor me voy, mis nietos me han de estar esperando. Creen que estoy loco por ir a reunirme con la nada, creen que son locuras mías de viejito (después de todo ya tengo 82 años). Lo que no saben es que sí tuve una reunión, una con aquello que me ha mantenido en pie durante todos los problemas por los que pasé...la separación de mis padres, lo del digimundo, la paternidad temprana de mi hermano, mi indecisión vocacional, el cáncer que padecí, la súbita muerte de TK...todo eso pudo haberme hundido. Ese "algo" ha sido el apoyo y el recuerdo de mis seres queridos, de mi familia, mis amigos y mi gran amor. 

¿Saben una cosa? Me da gusto que en mi vida no hubiera estado presente la dichosa "Estabilidad". La vida tiene altas y bajas con las cuales uno aprende acerca de sí mismo y de los demás, son el sazón de nuestra existencia.

Lo único estable que agradezco es la amistad.

**FIN**


End file.
